starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutalisk (StarCraft II)
|game=SC2 |image=Mutalisk SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Mutalisk SC2 DevRend2.png |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Harrassment |useguns=Glaive wurm |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Biological |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=24 33 (Co-op Missions) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Spire/Greater spire |hotkey=T |speed=3.75 (WoL) 4 (HotS) 5.6 (LotV) |accel=3.25 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.5 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=120 |hpregen=0.2734 (WoL) 1 (HotS)/(LotV) |armor=0 |gun1name=Glaive wurm |gun1strength=9 (3 on 1st bounce, 1 on 2nd bounce) 9 (5 on 1st bounce, 1 on 2nd bounce) (Campaign and Co-op Missions) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1.09 |gun1range=3 (Versus) 5 (Co-op Kerrigan) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Brood lord (HotS Campaign and Co-op Missions) Viper (HotS Campaign) Devourer (Co-op Missions) Guardian (Co-op Missions) Leviathan (Co-op Missions) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The mutalisk is a zerg air unit in StarCraft II. Overview The mutalisk's attack is still able to strike multiple targets, bouncing to strike up to two additional targets as in StarCraft.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. The attack automatically bounces towards the next closest enemy.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Mutalisks are able to stack quite wellKarune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. but it is difficult for them to remain clumped.There has not been extensive testing of this yet, but in terms of Mutalisks, players will be able to stack, but it will be much harder to keep them clumped up. As more info surfaces about this, I will keep you informed. Karune. 2008-08-28. Karune About stacking!! Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-28. Mutalisks spread out when they move or attack.Dustin Browder, Lipton, Karune. 2009-04-22. The Official STARFEEDER Starcraft 2 Q&A. Starfeeder. Accessed 2009-04-22. With some micromanagement, mutalisks are able to attack on the move as before.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17.Also, Mutalisks at first in StarCraft II while slowed down a bit before they attacked, but the code has been fixed to allow it to attack on the move like the original StarCraft. Karune. 2008-08-28. Karune About stacking!! Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-28. Mutalisks are strong against vikings, brood lords, and void rays, and are weak against thors (except when spread out), phoenixes, and corruptors. The mutalisk is also countered by marines (especially those equipped with combat shields and stimpacks) and ghosts, due to their high damage against lightly-armored units.Thors and Marines (with stimpack and the additional hp upgrade) are quite effective against mass Mutalisks. Additionally as mentioned already in this thread, BCs are also very effective, especially with its new missile barrage ability (but of course this is at a later tech). Groups of stalkers are also lethal against mutalisks. Ghosts are good at taking out mutalisks as well, since they get a bonus to light armor, and have a very long range. Add that to snipe, cloak, or a bunker and it is quite a formidable counter as well. Karune. 2008-11-05. Karune, how is Terran air vs Zerg air? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-11-05. Overall, mutalisks are more versatile than corruptors, due to their ability to raid, harass and decimate opponents without anti-air capabilities. Alternatively, the corruptor is strictly an anti-air unit.2011-08-01, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Q&A With Dustin Browder. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-08-13 Game Unit Versus Abilities Upgrades Heart of the Swarm In the campaign of Heart of the Swarm, mutalisks can mutate into either vipers or brood lords after completing the requisite evolution mission. Their visual appearance changes accordingly. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Mutalisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Upgrades Co-op Missions Mutalisks are available to Kerrigan and Abathur in Co-op Missions. Kerrigan is able to evolve her mutalisks into brood lords, while Abathur's evolve into guardians and devourers. Both require a greater spire to evolve their mutalisks. Dehaka has the ability to create primal mutalisks from primal hydralisks at level 6. Kerrigan Upgrades Abathur Upgrades Development Mutalisks lost the ability to morph into anti-ground flyers because the anti-air corruptor became "useless" once the zerg player had "swept the sky". The corruptor needed the morph more.Michael Graf. 2010-03-25. Starcraft 2 - Exclusive interview with lead designer Dustin Browder. Gamestar. Accessed 2010-03-27. There has been some community concern about the effects of massed mutalisks against protoss. Blizzard considered whether a change is truly necessary in early 2012.2012-01-25, Questions from the Community. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-01-26 Heart of the Swarm Mutalisks had two upgrade in the campaign that were cut. One, called "fibrous core," increased their maximum life by 35. The second, "interlocking scales," gave the mutalisk +1 armorBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 Images File:Mutalisk SC2 Game1.jpg|A flock of mutalisks File:Mutalisk SC2 CineCardToPlay1.jpg|Mutalisks attack File:NormalMutalisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|A mutalisk File:Mutalisk HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg|Mutalisk variants in Heart of the Swarm: brood lord variant (left) and viper variant (right). File:Mutalisk SC2-HotS Head3.jpg|Brood lord strain portrait File:Mutalisk SC2-HotS Head2.jpg|Viper strain portrait File:PrimalMutalisk SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg|Primal mutalisk in Heart of the Swarm File:PrimalMutalisk SC2-HotS Portrait.jpg|Primal mutalisk strain portrait in Heart of the Swarm File:LeviathanMutalisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood mutalisk File:Mutalisk SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood mutalisk portrait File:PrimalMutalisk SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg|Primal mutalisk in Co-op Missions and Versus File:PrimalMutalisk SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Primal mutalisk portrait in Co-op Missions and Versus References